My name is Rebbeca: this is my journal
by Lillymallin
Summary: This is the journal of Brendon Uries girlfriend in 2004


My dad pounded on the my bedroom door " Rebecca get out here!"

I checked my clock. It was 7:30. I rushed out of bed and slipped on a tight pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I rushed out the door and hopped into my car. I was the ten minutes late to my first class. My teacher yelled at me for being "irresponsible." I was only sixteen. At lunch my boyfriend,

Brendon ,came up behind me.

" boo" he said with a smirk on his face. This scared half to death and I screamed so loud that the whole school was practically staring at me.

" BRENDON!" I screamed with my eyes open wide.

" what! I was just saying hi" he said sarcastically

As he said that his friend Ryan ran over.

" hey we need a guitar player for Monday for my band can you help?"

" sure"

Brendon gave me a kiss goodbye and then went to his class as the bell rung. He was only sixteen I wondered as I flicked a pen in English. What was this band going to do?

Chapter 2:

The next day was Saturday and I came with Brendan to band practice. He was nervous that he would fail but he was so nonsensical that he was trying to not show it. We sang to weezer all the way there. Brendon had such a nice voice but he wouldn't sing in front of anyone because of his anxiety. Once we got to Ryan's house he led us to the garage. As I watched them practice. I saw a connection between him and Ryan. I knew this would lead to something.

After practice we stayed at Ryan's house. It was like Brendan and Ryan had been best friends for years. That was relieving to me because he didn't have many friends. Brendon was Pretty. Odd. He was new to the school and had long black hair. Even though it was 2004 it was still a little bit weird.

On the car ride back he talked the whole time about the other band members. He told me everything about them. He seemed so excited for Monday so I was excited too. He still hadn't told his mom about all of this though. His family loved music but not rock music. He grew up Mormon and was born in Utah. His parents expected him to go on a mission and go to college but he had other plans. He wanted to pursue music.

Chapter 3:

It was Monday and I picked up Brendon. I could tell he had showered and put some effort into his appearance. He was so nervous he was shaking. All he wanted for this to go well. I calmed him down until we got to a small bar on the other side of town. We went backstage and they practiced. I watched as Brendon's fear and hesitations slowly floated away with each guitar note. He was ready to go and enjoy himself on stage that night.

They finally got on stage about an hour later. The show went off without a hitch and Brendon was so happy. As we drove I felt a connection and I pulled over. We started making out. I didn't want this to be my first time. I pulled him away and told him that. He said ok and we continued driving. It was a very silent almost erie drive home. I dropped him off at his house at around 11:45. He usually kisses me goodbye but he just got out of the car and waved. I thought to myself " should of I just let it happen or not?" My mind told me I did the right thing but my heart said otherwise. I wanted to go back and see if I did the right thing but I couldn't. I had to keep going with my eyes looking forward and not back.

Chapter 4:

I woke up to the sound of my flip phone buzzing. There was twenty texts from Brendon apologizing for what happened. I told him there was no reason to apologize. He was such a sweet guy that he couldn't continue with his life until he knew I was ok. He was very shy and timid that day. He didn't say much which was odd for him considering he was so talkative. I felt like I should of just took the leap. No, I have to look forward. I was a straight A student with a perfect record and I couldn't ruin that over a boy. I needed to keep my head in the game.

All people have there downfall. Mine was PE. I was a total nerd. The glasses and everything. Whenever I knew PE class was coming I would try to hide in the bathroom for as long as I could get away with. Today was swimming day. I hated swimming. That day I almost drowned 20 times. My hair was all wet after PE so I was freezing even though we lived in Las Vegas and it was 80 degrees outside. I was wearing three jackets and two pairs of pants. I looked horrible. Brendon came up to me and asked

" have you gained weight or clothes?"

I immediately slapped his arm and he yelled " hey!"

He was very different then any other boyfriend I had ever had. I was dating big, tough guys. When you touch Brendon he immediately screams because he doesn't like human contact. He had some room to grow though and he had a sweet heart.

Many days like were to come like this one. Brendon and My relationship fell into a pattern I could feel there was something coming?


End file.
